Aldo Donati
Aldo Donati is a Padanian politician. He is the current President of Padania. Early Life Donati was born on April 6, 1958 in the city of Novara. As the son of a moderately successful music composer and a history teacher, his childhood was a stable, but far from lavish experience. He had one older sister named Angelina who dedicated her life to being a nun when it was revealed that she had an "untreatable" cancer. She died at the age of 17, when Aldo was eight. Initially his sister inspired him to pursue a life dedicated to the church and worked towards becoming a Catholic priest. However, before reaching this goal he discovered that a treatment for his sister's cancer had existed at the time of her death but had not been released because the company didn't believe that the treatment would be profitable at the time. Upon this discovery, Aldo changed his path and decided to pursue a life of law so that he could reveal these corperations for the corrupt and heartless organizations they were. He attended the University of Turin and graduated at the top of his class with a degree in law. Early Career and Politics At the beginning of his career Aldo became infamous for successfully bringing down the second largest pharmaceutical company in the nation in the famous case Manuel Schuler vs Sicilia Medica. Manuel Schuler sued Sicilia Medica for intentionally selling a lesser drug for a deadly disease. Although the media glorified Donati, many employed by the company lost their jobs, making him unpopular with a large number of the middle class. Donati continued on his "crusade" to bring down corrupt companies, successfully shaming a total of seven companies into either changing their ways or facing earth shaking sanctions in a matter of three years. However, he felt like he wasn't doing enough and joined the Padanian Republican Party. For the first four years he was only able to acquire minor, local offices in Turin. However, he broke through when he met the head of the PRP, Mario Tosi, who immediately became fond of the ambitious young politician and endorsed him as the president of the region Piedmont. Winning this position in a landslide against the Padanian Democratic Party candidate, his political standing was jumpstarted. From there Donati ascended to the position of Padanian Minister of the Interior under Mario Tosi as President of Padania. President of Padania After the resignation of Mario Tosi as the President of Padania, Aldo Donati was thrust into the position as the PRP's only legitamate candidate for President. With his devout dedication of God, hardline socially conservative views, and progressive economic policy, Aldo Donati appealed to a large majority of Padanians and won the election. Personal Life Aldo's father, Danilo Donati, died at the age of 61 from a brain tumor, and his mother Viola Donati is still living at age 76. Aldo has been married to Viviana Donati for 12 years and has three children, Dante (10), Celso (8), and Angelia (4), who is named after Aldo's sister.